


It it all in my head?

by grey_the_fanboy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actress!Reader, Best Friend! Richard, Cockles, Established Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins, F/M, I'm not really sure where this came from, Jealous Jared, Little Sister! Collins, M/M, My brain is a mess, Past!Suicidal Reader, Protective Misha Collins, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_the_fanboy/pseuds/grey_the_fanboy
Summary: When Supernatural needs a new actress for an angel, Misha brings up a sister no one knew about. Features: Pre-established Cockles and Single Season 6 Jared.Note: I mean no offense to any of these actors. I only own the right to write this story. I love these actors with their wives.





	1. Your what now?

"Cut!"  
"Look boys, I now you aren't happy about auditioning a new regular, but-" starts Singer. "Why are we then?" Jensen asks, slumping on the wall, exhausted from 2 days of auditions. "We haven't had anyone right for the part yet, and any new recurring cast member would need to be comfortable around you boys." He replies, as Misha attempts to enter the room, but is blocked by a camera. "I know someone you could have read for the part!" He voices from the doorway. "And what didn't you mention this earlier?" Jared started, but was stopped. "Who, exactly?" Questioned Singer, as everyone was wanting the audition process to be over. "My sister (y/n)." "Are you serious?!" Jensen shouted. As Jared started to look at him with his eyebrows raised in a silent question, Jensen continued. "We've been dating for over a year, and I never knew you had a sister named (y/n). Why didn't you tell me about her?" "She was in the hospital for a year and a half. She's my little sister, and I didn't want to overwhelm her." Misha replied. "She was where?" 


	2. Well, I suppose so

"Ya know what, I don't even care. If she can act, get her here as soon as you can." Singer replied, just wanting to get it over with.  
\------ Time Skip because I can't fill in the gap-----  
(Y/N's P.O.V)  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean you just-" Misha started, but I quickly cut in. "Mish, don't get me wrong, I love you, but shut the hell up, I'm a big girl now." My brother means well, but he can be a pain in the ass. I'm on the set of Supernatural, about to audition for a majour role. Needless to say, I'm nervous to no end. "Hello Miss (y/n)." The director, Bob I think, says. "Hullo! Thank you for letting me read for the part, I-" "Look, you don't have to bother with the pleasantries here. As long as you get the job done, you can goof of a little." He interrupts. "Now, we're gonna have you read for the part of Adeline, a new angel. The boys are gonna be helping, so be warned." "Wait, the-" I try to ask who all 'the boys' are, but am immediately attached by a giant of seemingly made of hugs. "Oof, the hell!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone? Drop a comment? Please?


	3. Mr. Supermodel

After detangling myself from the wall of hugs, I saw that it was actually a guy- well I say guy, but I mean god. Misha said he works with super attractive people, but seriously, do they order supermodels online or something? Quickly following the giant was another guy, who I did recognize.  
"Are you Jensen?" "Uh, yeah. Have we met?" he asked. "No, but brother dear showed me pictures of his 'gorgeous boyfriend.'" I replied. "Mish!" He rolled his eyes and sighed. "The problems with boyfriends nowadays. Anyways, the overgrown puppy over there is Jared." I followed his glance to see Mr. Supermodel raising his eyebrows.   
"Finally remembered I exist?" He said. "Right then, playtimes over, let's get to work." We were pushed into place by the crew, and I was given a script to read from. Clearing my throat, I began. "Heaven is no longer about order and peace. We have been thrown into Chaos, and unjustly so. Who are you to attempt disfiguring heaven?" Adeline questioned. "Look Sweetheart, you obviously don't know much, so let me break it down for you. The Apocalypse? Not the problem anymore. Right now, we gotta worry about Eve." Dean replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Feel free to give a comment and Kudos.


	4. Maybe?

Taking a breath, I heard the director yell, “Cut!” And broke character. Finally! As much as I loved this script, it was intense. “Wow.” Looking over at Jensen, he seemed shocked. 

“What?”

“You’re really good. And I mean really good.” He replies. I simply brushed it off. After being out of the business for so long, there was no way I was that good. 

At least it seemed like the regular cast liked me. Surely that would help my chances of getting the part? I didn’t want to have auditioned for nothing. After not acting for so long, I needed this. I need to feel needed.

“(Y/n)?” A voice broke me out of my thoughts. Looking wayyyyy up, I saw it was Mr. Supermodel. 

“Yeah?”

“Sorry, it just seemed like you dazed off. But uh, Bob wants to speak to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being gone for so long! Feel free to angrily comment, I’ll understand.


	5. A necessary time

I began walking towards the board room, with fear in my heart. I really need this job; not only for the money, but for my mind. My past had taken such a toll on me, and I need this distraction. 

“Ah, y/n! Glad you could get over here so soon.” Bob said, as I entered the room. “I’m very pleased to say we’d love to have you on the cast, if you’ll accept.” 

A look of pure joy erupted over my face. “Thank you so much! Of course I accept!” I couldn’t wait to have this opportunity! Hopefully this will help me make progress in my life.

After spending time discussing contracts and doing paperwork, I exited the room only to be stopped in my tracks. “So?! Did you get it?” Misha practically yelled in my face.

“Calm down man!” I laughed, “Yes!!” The next thing I knew, I was being swept off my feet in a hug. 

“Y/n! I’m so proud of you.” Misha said, setting me back on my feet. Jensen and Mr. Supermodel walked over, and were told the news. Jensen gave congratulations, then walked away with Misha, leaving me alone with the tree-man himself.

Mr. Supermodel smiled down at me. “Congrats y/n! I figured you’d make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone still reading: I want to apologize for not updating in soooo long. Around the time of publishing the last chapter I began my coming out process, and began presenting myself as male. I’ve been distracted with transitioning these past couple of months, thus causing a lack of updates. I’m hoping to be able to take more time working on this story now, so thank you sooo much for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Please drop a comment for thoughts!


End file.
